


Morrow

by Jamie_Anya



Category: Actor RPF, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, emotional fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 04:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1374268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Anya/pseuds/Jamie_Anya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a magical gemstone coloured amethyst protected by Asgard, notorious for its enormous amount of power when in possession. After thousands of centuries, all the realms fought over the precious gem to sate their desire of its power. </p><p>The gemstone then slipped from the hands of its holder, lost in the dark abyss and found its way to its new wielder. And mend itself with the body and the soul of a mere mortal.</p><p>Work Title Changed From 'Narrow' to 'Morrow'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 15 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my poor writing, this fic is not beta'd yet - English is not my first language, i'm afraid. 
> 
> Prepare your box of tissues before reading, you've been warned.
> 
> This story is simply created out of my own imagination, enemies and story lines are of my blood, sweat and tears. Once again, you've been warned ^v^

He cupped the mortal's face in his hands, resting his forehead against the other as he wiped the fallen tears with his thumb. Loki whispered, "...I do not know when will i be able to return to you, Thomas. You must understand this is not my decision, i cannot keep any promises..."

 

He frowned sadly at his mortal's quiet whimpers, until his eyes met with the light pair of grey eyes that gleamed at him. Loki begged him not to cry, it would only make his steps home grew heavier than lead. He was expected to come home immediately, Asgard was in danger. He couldn't afford to lose another, whether it was his people or his loved ones. 

 

"So you're just going to leave me...?" Tom murmured, clutching on the god's sleeves as he waited for an answer.

 

Loki was aware that he couldn't take poor Tom to Asgard, no matter how much he wanted to break those rules. Yet, he couldn't stay in Midgard forever either. His trip down into this foreign realm was supposedly a secret _mission_ , but he couldn't find what he was assigned to - much to his dismay - before he was ordered to call for home.

 

Oh, just how much he yearned to bring Tom to stay with him in Asgard. To share the living moments together, to enjoy the everlasting bliss up there and the tempting immortality of thousands of years.

 

Green eyes grew stern, fixed to the lost gaze in front of him as he replied, "...Yes."

 

Tears continued to stain Tom's cheeks. His cries, his whimpers... Loki carefully reached for Tom's hands, to hold him lovingly like he always did. But the mortal yanked himself away and faltered a few steps back, leaning on his bedroom door. The god couldn't stand this hurtful distrust, the gap between them as he noticed, felt like it would take many centuries to restore. And it was getting farther and farther.

 

Loki was losing him.

 

"Thomas..."

 

"No...! I can't believe you, Loki! Before i fell for you, you promised that you'll never leave me alone...! Why...? Why can't you just take me with you...?"

 

He stood firm on his ground, half of him was afraid that if he made a sudden move he would lose his mortal forever. But either way, a thought popped in his mind that whatever he might do, Loki would still lose his Thomas.

 

Only if, this was what a human should think and do. Through honesty...

 

"You are a mortal, Thomas... the All-Father's order, directed only for _me_ to come home," he said, wincing at how bitter it sounded.

 

Maybe this was the best solution for the both of them. A god should never fall in love with a human.

 

The image of his mortal's pained face plastered in his memory; the cries that never stopped replaying and the gap that continued growing. The pair of beautiful eyes that he adored had swollen red, and what followed after... struck his hollow heart the most.

 

"...I hate _you_."

 

Tom slammed his door right in front of Loki's face, as the god released his breath that he never realised he was holding. This bitter sacrifice was too much, why was it so painful? And he already missed him so. Loki shuffled closer to Tom's door, he could feel the trembles of his beloved and the faint cries that stung him greatly.

 

He rested his forehead on Tom's door, and whispered, "Thomas... Please, do not hate me."

 

After a long while of being alive, he could finally shed a genuine tear. Yes, he truly loved this mortal. And yes, this was for the best.

 

"Do not forget, i will always love you..."

 

Then, Loki vanished in thin air before the door to his mortal's room was creaked open.

 

Alone, and alone. There was nobody there with him. Just specks of dusts that linger, the fading warmth and the presence no longer there... He was too late to say a _good-bye_.

 

"...Loki."

 

And that night, marked the beginning of Tom's 17th birthday.

 

*-*

 

Thor brought him to the Bifrost, acknowledging the Allfather's call for his sons' immediate appearances. Both battle worn, exhausted and longed for peaceful rest approached the mighty Odin with firm grace.

 

"We have arrived, father," Thor bowed as followed by Loki beside him.

 

Odin turned to them and quietly asked to raise their heads, walking down the few steps of the Bifrost and halted beside Heimdall. There was sadness in the air, Loki could sense them, even Thor. The last time they saw Odin weeping was 15 years ago, when Loki finally returned home. But, they knew Odin cried for another matter. The two sons never get to know what, and decided to keep their silence.

 

All the realms except Midgard, were in the midst of war. All because of one terrifying reason, the lost _gemstone_. The stone that determined the safety of everything. For 15 years Asgard kept this war away from Midgard, as they all knew that it had always resided there in the mortal world.

 

"It is time, Loki... The power is growing stronger," Odin faced his youngest son, thumping his Gungnir onto the cold concrete, "...The darkness has approached him."

 

Loki breathed, "All-Father, are you certain? It is _him_...?"

 

"You are not wrong of approaching him, my son, as i have always aware. But this time, it was not for love. It was for our safety. We must do what we can to protect him."

 

Lowering his gaze down to the amber floor, he shut his eyes - finally he was able to return to Midgard, to his beloved... To his beloved that turned out to be the wielder of the gemstone. So much danger, the darkness wanted him. All the realms wanted him.

 

Thor finally spoke, "Am i also to depart to Midgard, father?"

 

"No, you are to stay here and protect our people. Protect your mother," Odin grimly ordered, but there was a slight apologizing tone in his voice as he walked closer to both of his sons. He was proud of them, even if one was adopted. He clasped their shoulders, and looked into their weary eyes.

 

"The both of you... are Asgard's only _hope_ ," Odin whispered, his lips trembled. Age had took its toll on him. "...Protect us."

 

He pulled them into a warm hug, that seemed like the _finale_ of a father's love. 

 

"He is dreaming, my King..." Heimdall droned, his gaze fixed to the dark, desolation of starry universe, "...of the darkness."

 

_'Thomas...'_

 

Loki clutched onto his father's arm, this embrace didn't waver. He listened to Odin's murmuring assurances to their welcoming ears, as a charm for strength. Yes, Odin was a good father.

 

Loki was the first to break away, too much responsibility to handle in a lifetime. Odin rested his weary palm on his son's cheek, and curved a small _smile_ , "...We will watch over you. Never be _afraid_."

 

He nodded.

 

Thor patted his back, his usual brotherly grin tugged on his lips and bid him good luck, "I wish for your safety, brother."

 

He returned his brother an equal smile before moving to the front. 

 

Heimdall then returned to his station, sliding his sword into the slot as he, Odin and Thor watched Loki gathering himself. Gathering his courage, and all the charms of good luck. It would be awhile for him to see Frigga, he wondered if he could wait. Though most of his thoughts, were of his beloved mortal. He would be the protector.

 

"I am ready."

 

"...Simply call for home, Loki. We will be waiting for you," Odin said, before he was pulled out from the Bifrost and started his journey to Midgard.

 

*-*

 

He arrived at the lawn of a home he didn't remember. It was night-time, it felt ironic that Midgard didn't seem to bother with the raging war. Loki was clad in his suit, green scarf wrapped loosely around his neck as he stared at the mansion in front of him.

 

Heimdall had sent him to Tom's new home. It wasn't that surprising, considering it had already been 15 years since he left.

 

Appearing inside the mortal's home, it was shockingly empty - no servants, no pets, just faint cries that he remembered. Loki searched for the human he loved. Still. He never asked Heimdall how the mortal was, simply because it would pain him even more.

 

Walking up the stairs of the mansion, he followed the weep. Creaking a door of a bedroom open, Loki found him sitting at a dark corner. Hiding his head beneath his arms, his body trembling in fear and cold. His dear, dear Thomas was crying.

 

Still crying.

 

Loki gently approached him, and knelt beside his mortal. Most of him was in relief, he was finally with the presence of the man he loved. However, he felt hollow watching poor Tom crying once again. In his nightmares, he remembered Tom reaching out for him, crying for his help.

 

Tom's crushed screaming echoed in his head, _'Loki...! Help me...!'_

 

But now, here he was.

 

A different image than those memories he remembered, but still the same Thomas he knew. 

 

He touched the mortal's trembling hand, and whispered, "...Thomas."

 

Tom's head shot up, his eyes were swollen red. Cheeks stained with tears, blushed. There was a brush of relief written in his eyes, he cried, "L-Loki... You're... You're here..."

 

The nightmares. The darkness. The loneliness. How much he regretted leaving Tom all by himself.

 

Loki then pulled him into his arms protectively as Tom buried and fit himself into the god's figure, wrapping his arms around Loki's neck in desperate protection. He continued to sob, his body couldn't stop trembling. The god rocked him gently, hushing him to calm his distraught mind.

 

"...I-I tried to call your name... But i couldn't... Loki. Loki...!"

 

"I heard your voice. Do not worry..."

 

"...Please, don't go..."

 

He kissed his mortal's temple, petted the now brown curls as he tighten his embrace. Loki hushed him, "I am not going anywhere. I am here now... I will leave you no more, my sweet. You are safe."

 

*-*

 

Cradling his beloved in his arms, they both had settled below the open window as they silently watched their shadows intertwining under the bright moonlight. Neither of them moved; listening to each other's heartbeats, breaths and Loki's soft humming. 

 

Tom had grown older, no more blond curls - he turned to be a complete doppelgänger of him. They both looked the same, but yet so different. Loki's physique was a lot more built than the human, due to his experience with extreme battles. While Tom, was a bit lithe than he.

 

Shifting his weight in the god's arms, he rested his head on Loki's shoulder - his eyes followed the god's jawline, and remembered how much he missed this moment.  

 

His eyes drooped low, he was so exhausted from crying. The two had reconciled for hours, but now, he was just plain curious, "...Where were you all these while?"

 

Stroking the human's cheek with his free hand, Loki replied, "Everywhere but here... In countless battles in order to protect you."

 

"Protect me...?" 

 

Loki nodded his head, bringing his lips to kiss Tom's forehead as he whispered, "I will have to take you to Asgard, Thomas... You will be safe there with me. I will protect you."

 

Sitting up, he faced his dear god and mumbled, "...But what about Chris?"

 

 Loki frowned, "Who is this _Chris_?"

 

There was that smile on Tom's face, a broken one.

 

"He's my husband..." Tom faltered, his eyes strayed to the emptiness of the carpeted floor.

 

 _'I hear my world slowly crumbles, to accept this knowledge that my love has already been replaced...'_ Loki thought, he could have sworn that he felt his heart paused briefly. 

  

"Husband. You are married..." Loki stared at him, finally his turn to find himself caught speechless.

 

It was painful to witness Tom nodding his head reluctantly, it was either he had moved on or not. He moved away from Loki's grasp, and leaned on the wall beside him instead and said, "Yes... It was arranged, and i was proposed to. No matter what i do, i couldn't say 'no'."

 

Yes, he felt bitter. He was supposed to be happy for this replacement, he should learn a thing or two. But what Loki received, was the sheer pain that now his love was _one-sided_.

 

"Then i am happy for you, Thomas..."

 

The upward curve on Loki's lips that formed seconds after, reminded the god that he was faking his happiness for Tom. He felt, terrible betrayal... But there was nothing he could do, it was his fault after all. He left Tom for 15 years, no matter how much he loved the mortal.  

 

To be continued...


	2. Parted Feelings

Loki resented himself, that much he could say.

 

His throat went dry, stricken in shock after he had learnt about the marriage. It was relatively two months ago that Tom and the new human, Chris exchanged their vows, and moved into this tiresome mansion. Their fathers were good business comrades, and knowing about Tom's father's ill health, they set up an arrangement to welcome Tom into the Hemsworth family - through marriage. It was absurd, though the two fathers never bothered much about having grandchildren. And Chris, much to Loki's dismay, had long set his eyes on _his_ mortal.

 

Ah, how much he wanted to marry this beloved mortal himself - and thought that it was already too late to slip a band to Tom's ring finger. The mortal's love for him was no more, though he doubted his notion.

 

Distant pair of green eyes fixed to his untouched cup of tea, watching in bore of the evaporating steam now leaving his drink cold. Loneliness was tempting him, yet again. And when he was adamantly sure he was ready to confront his _taken_ mortal, a second thought popped in his mind that he would never be ready to face Tom completely.

 

Listening to the crackling of the fireplace and the ticking of the grandfather clock, it was already past midnight, yet the air was still growing tense. His arm was resting on the armrest, leaning back on the couch as he raised up his gaze to the quiet human sitting on his opposite.

 

He scoffed to himself, this irritating gap between him and Tom, just grew a lot wider than before. He had a second thought of restoring the peace between them despite their earlier reconciliation, though he hoped for another chance to try to retrieve Tom's heart for himself if there was any.

 

"...My current situation must've shocked you," Tom said, fiddling with a loose string on the sleeve of his sweater.

 

Clearing his throat, Loki reached out to drink his cold tea. He lied, "Not really."

 

Despite the slight darkness of the vast sitting room, he was sure he caught the rejection in Tom's eyes, and Loki began to ponder once again whether Tom had really moved on or not. His tea, brought back a lot of fond memories the minute he tasted the sweetness of Tom's favourite English brew once more.

 

"You said you wanted to take me to Asgard... Why?"

 

Blindly tracing the edges of the now empty cup of tea, Loki replied him, "My mission is to only take you to my homeland, no explanation is required from me. You are aware of my capabilities to lie, no?"

 

"And you're willing to lie to me...?"

 

He noted the slight tinge of affection that still linger around Tom's words, the human still loved him. But not entirely.

 

"You want me to be honest, Thomas?"

 

"Please..."

 

He wanted to, but his tongue couldn't utter it. His mission was keeping him away from this poor mortal.

 

"...I'm afraid that honesty is lost," Loki smiled sadly, witnessing the withdrawing expression of his doppelgänger. He placed the empty cup back to its saucer, and said, "Odin will explain it to you. But i can assure, it is for your own good."

 

"My own good is to have the obligation to know _why_ before you take me there!" Tom snapped, yet there was sadness drawn over his fuming expression, "...If you asked me before i got married, i would've been happy to oblige you without knowing anything."

 

He could see his eyes gleaming against the light of the fire on his left, tears were about to fall again.

 

Loki fisted his own hands, he refrained himself from reaching over. He never lost his honesty, he was just lying. He knew he was lying, but why did it sound so right? He couldn't bear to say any more lies to the human, but the mission weighed far more greater than his love. And that, he cursed. Loki hated his whole being, he despised his weak approach on love. Even after everything, his love for Tom would never waver.

 

"...The real reason is too heavy for my tongue to utter, Thomas. My love for you is my drive to keep you safe, to protect you from harm's way. And you are right, you do have the obligation. But i have my orders," Loki rose from the couch, his shadow towering the human, "...We must depart now."

 

But then, the main door opened with a slight jingle of keys dangling on the slot - revealing an exhausted well-built man in a loose ponytail entering the mansion with a tired groan. As he lightly kicked the door closed, he turned to his attention to the dim-lit sitting room - realising that he had a guest.

 

To which his guest was facially similar to his spouse when he laid eyes on him.

 

He dropped his bags down to the floor of the foyer, as the man was caught in his sudden surprise, "Okay... Can anyone tell me what's going on in here? W-Who is..."

 

Loki figured, this must be Chris.

 

Tom immediately stood from his seat, as he searched for his words, he took a short peek at the god who was staring coldly at his spouse. He swallowed, "Chris, umm... This is--"

 

"Morrow," Loki cut him.

 

"Pardon?"

 

"My name is Lys Morrow, i apologise for my untimely visit, _Christopher_ ," he faked his name, holding his hand out for said Chris to grasp. His eyes twitched at how the name of his _rival_ flowed flatly on his tongue.

 

Tom widened his eyes, Loki never faked who he was before as he would always present himself with pride. But now...?

 

Chris skeptically caught Loki's firm grasp, and the god could sense something strange in this new human. The chill of the man's fingertips were different, neither from the sudden cold of early winter nor the night's. Something was indeed wrong, though he continued with his act as delightfully as he could, "I've been searching for my twin brother for years, we were separated since young, you see."

 

"Oh, well... You don't have to look for him any more, Mr. Morrow, he's right here. Fine and healthy," Chris said, releasing his hold on Loki's humanly handshake, "But i guess you two had already catch up a few things before i got here."

 

Loki noticed, the man must be referring to his marriage with Tom. With that, he tried his best not to kill this human.

 

Tom began, when he caught Loki's silent request to play along, "W-We did... Lys told me a lot of things i didn't know about."

 

"Yeah? I hope it's something good," he said, wrapping his arm around Tom's shoulder and brought him closer to kiss the shorter man's temple, unconsciously earned a scowl from the fuming, and jealous god.

 

Though there was something written on Tom's face that he couldn't quite read.

 

Slipping his hands inside his pockets, Loki spoke up, "But i must ask for one favour, Christopher... That you would allow me to stay with my brother."

 

"Yeah, sure, you can stay as long as you like. The house is quite empty during the night and i'm always home terribly late, it'd be nice to keep Tom some company though," the man smiled, brushing his spouse's forearm before dropping his hand.

 

"Thank you and i will," Loki returned an equal smile, though Tom knew it was fake, "Oh, and i bid your marriage a million fortunes."

 

There was a pang in Tom's heart when he noticed the sadness in Loki's voice. The blond nodded his head understandingly, as he replied a thank-you and gave his usual wide smile.

 

Chris breathed, "Well, since you two got a lot of brotherly bondings to do, i think i'm gonna hit the hay. Enjoy your stay!"

 

The god watched Chris faced his back toward him as he picked up his bags and went up the winding staircase to the bedroom he shared with Tom. They both waited until the bedroom door shut closed, and when it did, the atmosphere between them turned still. Neither of them spoke anything nor moved.

 

Loki inwardly groaned, his mission would take some time to finish.

 

"...I still love you, Loki," Tom whispered, catching the god off-guard. Before Loki could pull him into his embrace, Tom walked ahead of him, "...I'll show you the guest room."

 

*-*

 

Loki hid his face in his hands, as he leaned to rest his elbows on his thighs. He felt too much pain in his heart, now that he realised that Tom still loved him and that he lived in an unhappy marriage with a man he was practically forced to marry. His thoughts warned him that this was already decided upon the mortal, that he couldn't break.

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed though exhausted to his bones, he couldn't sleep.

 

The time was ticking a lot faster, Tom would be much further in danger for staying here any longer.

 

_Sharp claws gripped and tear the flesh on his shoulder, as it hauled him up and slammed him against the glittering bridge. Loki groaned, quickly duplicating himself into fours and bolted toward the Bifrost, letting his clones fighting off the enemy that had invaded his home._

 

_He gathered the pouch closely to his chest, he must protect it however he could. Frigga had entrusted him to keep it safe, Odin had told him to run and hide. And Thor, was buying him some time before Loki got ambushed by the leader of the enemy._

 

_The voice at the back of his head told him to dodge, but Loki was seconds too late. A sword impaled him, below his very beating heart as the content of the pouch slipped out from the bag when he dropped them. It took him by surprise, as he felt his blood oozing out from his wound and the aching pain that came right after. The blade was indeed sharp, and the edges grazed and sawed against his skin but he mustered enough energy to take hold of the stone from falling._

 

_"I ask you again, Jotun. Return the stone to me," the enemy growled, earning a deadly scowl from the young god when he turned to face him._

 

_Loki felt the skin of his palm sizzled against the glassy amethyst when he clutched them tight. There was a warm aura that embraced him, it had heightened his confidence, his strength as he gasped, "Before i give it to you... Let me tell you something about this stone."_

 

_"Indulge me," he replied, suddenly the bright sky grew even darker by the seconds Loki stalled him._

 

_Green eyes glazed upon the stone and glitter in his hand, he thought of his million ways of escaping - but he knew he would not succeed. At least, if the stone was kept far away as possible, to a place where no one would consider - it would be Midgard. With that, he didn't mind being dead at all._

 

 _"...It chooses its own owner, and what do you know,_ Mørket _," Loki spat at the name of the enemy in front of him, "This stone chooses me."_

 

_He vaguely remembered being stabbed to death, lying battered and soaked on his pool of blood as the stone slipped from his tired grasp, and fell into the dark abyss. Loki forced a laugh at the Mørket's scream, before he received another impale of Mørket's sword down his throat._

 

Then, he heard a gawk.

 

He looked up to his closed window, and spotted his father's ravens tapping their beaks on the glass. They were only watching and only wanted to be noticed, and so he let them be. Both his father and Heimdall must be watching him right now.

 

"I remember it was with consent that a human will be able to pass the Bifrost, father," Loki murmured, walking over to the window as he placed a hand on the cold glass. His eyes fixed to Huginn and Muninn's sharp pairs of red, and the proud ebony of their feathers.

 

He shut his eyes closed, and said, "But i will do whatever i can to bring him to Asgard, spare me some more time... And please give me strength, father."

 

Loki gritted his teeth, disgusted at how vulnerable he had become.

 

With that, both ravens flew away.

 

*-*

 

He tried to regain back his sanity, gathering his thoughts and emotions that Loki, was just a few rooms away from his. In this very mansion after 15 long years. Tom should be angry with him, he should hate him for leaving him alone for too long - but he wondered why he couldn't lash out his anger at the look of the pair of green eyes that mesmerized after everything that happened between them.

 

Yes, Tom still loved him.

 

And he could admit that he was not happy marrying Chris. As this marriage was a part of his father's plan.

 

Tom felt like he was an alternate _currency_ to pay his father's debt to the Hemsworth, despite their fathers being good friends. He didn't tell Loki about that, and doubted it would end well. After his mother and sisters involved in a car crash a few days after Loki left him, his life was in ruin.

 

As for the nightmares that haunted him every night, they were getting worse, and he vaguely remembered being yanked and impaled by a looming, faceless figure.

 

"Morrow's a nice guy, don't you think? I'm surprised you've never told me anything about having a twin brother," Chris spoke as he switched the bathroom lights off, wearing his shirt as he shuffled toward his side of the bed.

 

Tom snapped himself out from his lines of thoughts and shifted to his side, he replied, "...I'm quite surprised too."

 

Sliding into the comforter of the luxury bed, Chris grinned and reached over to pinch Tom's puffy cheek, "Which? Having to see a complete doppelgänger of you?"

 

He was supposed to give a smile or a retort, but he couldn't. It was too heavy to lie that Loki was never his lover but a brother. Burying his face into his pillow, he pulled the comforter up his shoulders and decided to pretend it was the warmth that Loki would always give him years back.

 

Then, he felt Chris pulling him close to the man's beating chest, wrapping his arms protectively around Tom as he rested his jaw on his head.

 

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Chris asked quietly, patting Tom's back as he hummed.

 

But Tom didn't reply him, instead he waited for Chris to fall asleep before he could weep on his own. This warmth, he told himself, was not Loki's. Things were not the same any more, he greatly missed him.

 

*-*

 

The ravens reported to him, and as Odin nodded, they flew away - in search for news, and best watch Loki's progress down in Midgard. Odin wished both of his sons a good luck, and called out his energy to support his youngest of his heavy mission. He stood on the balcony of his palace, shifting his eye to the Bifrost as the ray of light shone dimly and slowly returned to its place. Before Loki went down to earth, the All-Father received a report of an unwanted enemy seen in Niflheim.

 

He sent a dozen soldiers to scout the site, but none came back.

 

Frigga slowly approached the weary All-Father, as she walked up the steps and stood beside him. She sighed, "I am worried."

 

"Of Loki or the stone?"

 

"Both," she admitted, closing her eyes as she brought a hand to her chest.

 

Odin then grasped his wife's hand, looking into her eyes, and whispered, "...Please do not tell me you had a vision of them."

 

Having possessed an ability to see the present and the future after wielding the gemstone many years back, Frigga was constantly driven in exhaustion to witness events that would eventually uncover itself.

 

A tear fell from the corner of her eye, and cried, "...Mørket is with the stone, Odin. He's in danger...!"

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh... Who do you think that is? :D
> 
> Pronunciation of Mørket is 'Mu-ryik-ka" [maybe] - of darkness in Norwegian. And so i decided Loki's human name should be Lys "Il-lis" Morrow - which is light in Norwegian. I don't know why, but contrasting names looked awesome to me xD 
> 
> Quite ironic, no?
> 
> And Loki's human name, might have something to do with the work title. Ooh yet again!
> 
> Pardon my poor grammar, i'll deal with it as soon as i can.


End file.
